


caught up

by miniloaf (loafers)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-23 15:24:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2552411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loafers/pseuds/miniloaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Shit," Michael grunts, freezing mid-thrust, his hand clapped over Luke’s mouth to silence his panting. "Someone’s here," he hisses, wide eyed. </p>
<p>It doesn’t make sense - it’s the middle of the day, everyone’s at work and uni, it should be a perfect time to sneak out of school and fuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	caught up

**Author's Note:**

> warning for a lil gay selfshaming :/

"Shit," Michael grunts, freezing mid-thrust, his hand clapped over Luke’s mouth to silence his panting. "Someone’s here," he hisses, wide eyed. 

It doesn’t make sense - it’s the middle of the day, everyone’s at work and uni, it should be a perfect time to sneak out of school and fuck.

Luke drags Michael’s hand away from his mouth and sits up a little to hear better. Sure enough, there’s the sound of keys being dropped onto a surface, a tap running. Why would anyone be home? Why did Luke let Michael convince him this was a good idea?

Well, probably it has something to do with Michael’s dick in his ass right now and how fucking amazing it feels and how since they did it for the first time a week ago Luke can’t stop thinking about it and wanting it and Michael  _knows_ , and exploits it, and it isn’t fair, Luke would never ever skip school usually. What has gay sex done to him?

"Is it your mum?" Michael asks, still whispering. Luke collapses back onto the bed and bties his lip, the little movement shifting Michael’s cock inside him and sending waves of pleasure reverberating through his body. Michael’s cock makes him just totally stupid, it seems.

"Dunno," he mumbles, touching Michael’s waist and rolling his hips a bit. It still feels good. They’re at the other end of the house, no one has to know, if they’re quiet. He clenches down on Michael’s dick, and Michael looks away from the back of Luke’s bedroom door and frowns at him.

"Stop it," Michael huffs, pushing up on his arms, putting space between their bodies. "What if, what if it’s your  _brothers_?”

"It’s not," Luke whines, trying to draw Michael back closer to him, locking his legs around his waist and pulling at his shoulders. He arches up, hoping for a kiss, Michael loves kisses, but he just pushes him back down. "It’s fine," Luke pouts, "whoever it is doesn’t know anyone’s home, so."

"Oh god," Michael whispers, a panicked look coming over him, "they’re gonna come in here and catch me fucking their little brother and then they’ll probably kill me and-"

"No they wouldn’t," Luke insists, but it’s too late. He can feel Michael going soft. Luke sighs.

"Uh, I think they would," Michael grumbles as he pulls out and peels the condom off his sad soft cock. "I would if I was your older brother."

Luke considers jerking off, but he’s not really feeling it anymore either. Someone losing their boner inside of you will do that. He’s learning so much.

In the silence he can hear the faint sound of the TV in the lounge room. It probably is Jack, on a break from uni or something. Luke doesn’t know his schedule, considering he’s supposed to be in fucking science class right now. Michael’s such a dick, making him skip school so they can fuck and not even following through. 

At least Jack won’t tell on him. Probably. Michael’s tugging his uniform on, stumbling over to Luke’s bedroom window. “How high up do you reckon this is?” he asks, considering the distance to the ground.

"You’re not jumping out my window, idiot. Jack’ll be more pissed about taking your broken leg to the hospital than he would be about us - you know," Luke blushes. 

"At least then he wouldn’t have to do it himself," Michael mumbles ominously, like Jack’s some kind of dick that’d care that Michael’s not a girl.

"We don’t have to tell anyone," Luke offers, though it feels strange. Michael looks at him, fiddling with his shirt buttons.

"I just," he says, and Luke nods. He knows. It’s weird, it’s a lot. They’ve been too caught up trying to sneak around to get their hands on each other to really think about, about anything. It’s overwhelming and weird and scary.

"It’s okay," Luke says gently. Michael looks away, down at his feet, bends to pick up Luke’s underwear from the floor and brings them to him. Luke slips them on and Michael perches on the side of his bed. 

"M’sorry," Michael mumbles, hands fidgeting in his lap. Luke touches Michael’s flushed cheek and when Michael turns to him, he kisses him. It doesn’t last long, Michael pulls away with a sigh, but Luke’s reassured by the sweet lingering warmth of it. Michael likes him, even if he’s a boy, even if it’s weird and scary. Michael leans his head against Luke’s collarbone and Luke puts his arms around him, holding him tight. 


End file.
